


A Tree for Ava

by bluefiire



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefiire/pseuds/bluefiire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Odin vs Christmas Tree and Odin isn't winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tree for Ava

“Odin, that’s not going to fit through the door.” Gil complained. He sipped his hot cocoa and looked out the open door, shivering slightly because of the icy wind.

Odin looked down at the fir tree on the snow-covered ground. True, it was a little large, but Ava and Maggie had insisted.

“Just h-help me get it inside,” Odin said. Gil shrugged and set his mug on the kitchen table, then stepped outside.

They grabbed the trunk of the tree, and pulled. It slid easily over the ice, got halfway through the door and-

“It’s stuck”

Gil dropped his part of the tree, “I told you!”

“ Sh-shut up”

Odin tried pulling the tree again, but the effort only yielded a horrid scratching noise. Gil stood back and surveyed the situation. “Try turning it to the left,” he suggested.

……

Half an hour passed, with no success. they had tried pulling, pushing, and pleading but the tree was firmly lodged in the doorway.

“I guess we’ll have to cut it,” Gil said sadly. He and Odin trudged out through the ever increasing piles of snow in the direction of the toolshed. through the snow, they spotted Maggie and ava returning from the store.

“We bought some ornaments!” Ava said excitedly. Her skin glowed faintly orange. Odin couldn’t remember a time she had looked so excited. It was her first real Christmas after all.

Maggie shifted the large bag on her arm, “have you got the tree all set up?”

Gil laughed nervously, “about that-”

Odin kicked his leg.

“It’s just about done,” he said, trying to think of a way to keep the girls out of the house, “d-did you get a s-star?”

Ava opened the shopping bag and peered inside. “I don’t think so,” she said.

“It’s only a quick flight back to town!” Gil said quickly, “let’s go get one before we’re snowed in!” He quickly herded the bewildered girls back to the ship. As they walked up the ramp, Gil looked back over his shoulder, and gestured wildly at Odin.

Ava noticed his flailing and asked “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!”

…….

Odin scratched his head. He didn’t understand what Gil thought he could do now that they hadn’t tried earlier, and now there was only one set of hands. Unless-

No. He wouldn’t. Couldn’t.

He kicked the tree trunk, and only succeeded in bruising his toe.

He had to.

There really was only one option left. One he had been trying to avoid.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Reluctantly, he pressed in the number and raised the phone to his ear.

On the third ring, there was an answer.

“Crow speaking,”

Odin hesitated.

“Hello?” Crow said.

“Crow, I-it’s me, Odin”

“Odiiin” she said, “I told you we’d be spending the weekend at Merita’s!”

“I know b-but I-” he paused again.

“What do you want Odin,”

“I need h-help”

…….

“Way to go big brother” raven snorted when she saw the tree, “you’ve really got this whole Christmas thing down.”

Crow sat on the tree and shook the branches.

“Why’d you pick such a big tree anyway, stupid,”

“A-Ava and Maggie w-wanted it.”

“Oooooh,” raven said, “for Ava huh?”

Odin crossed his arms, “S-shut up and fix it.”

The twins pushed and pulled just as Odin and Gil had, and they tried pulling it outside again.

“Wait!” Said crow after another failed attempt, “the door frame is metal!”

“S-so?” Odin asked warily

“If we get the torch we can melt and bend it!” She said excitedly.

“No no n-no” Odin said resolutely, “t-there’s no way that would-”

……..

“Well, the door frame is back to normal!” Raven sauntered into the living room holding a blowtorch, “how’s the tree?”

Odin just stared open mouthed at the tree in question, standing upright and intact, if slightly singed, in the middle of the room. Crow fluffed a final branch and nodded.

“It’s perfect. Let’s get back to Merita’s”

The twins picked up their coats and walked towards the door.

“Don’t thank us or anything!” Raven called over her shoulder.

Odin barely managed a “t-thanks” before he heard the door slam shut, and a small ship take off in the yard.

Not even a minute later, he heard the return of the other ship, and the door opening. Odin quickly threw off his coat, jumped onto the couch, and covered himself with a blanket, then pretended to be asleep.

Maggie walked into the room and threw a bag of tinsel and lights at Odin. It landed on his chest with a thump. “Oof! D-don’t do that!” He said as he stood up, But Maggie was already inspecting the tree, and fluffing the branches some more. He couldn’t stay mad for long though, because Ava ran into the room and nearly fell over when she saw the tree. “It’s perfect!” She said, then wrapped her small arms around Odin in a tight hug, “did it give you much trouble?”

Odin looked over Ava to see Gil standing in the doorway, grinning.

“Not at all firefly, not at all."


End file.
